fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Malcaya (Ouroboros)
Summary (WIP) Malcaya is the President of the Jizou Academy. She is regarded as one of the most powerful swordsman in the entire world, mainly due to her Scale called Reflection Phantasm. Very few people in the entire world was able to figure out her ability, even by watching, most can't figure it out. With her scale, an invisible phantasm mirrors all of her attacks opposite and reflected. Example, if she were to do a thrust, an invisible phantasm would would appear in front of her, but facing her direction as if they were going to meet. The opponent might block the thrust, only to be pierced in their back by an unknown force. If she were to attack from under, a phantasm would attack from above doing the same attack. The only catch is, it's not simultaneous. There is a short delay, but almost instant. Malcaya's job is to train swordsman, and their ability to train and hone their scales. She often does not worry about the issues that lie beyond the schools. The only time she is willing to take action is when an outside force threatens her, her school, or her students. She is respected for her neutrality and strength as a swordswoman. One way someone got her help was when he was chased, he brought the assailants to her school. She wiped them all out instantly. Malcaya and her school is ranked number two in the entire world. School ranking is determined by school tournaments having all the students fight. Her school would be number one, but the the Shion academy cheats their way to the top. Malcaya has high distaste for the academy leader of Shion named Raika. Malcaya is a pretty calm and collected woman. However she has lost her cool in tournaments whenever her members were defeating by cheating. Whenever someone threatens the lives of her or her students, she is known to be extremely cold and will kill without hesitation. Due to this, her school is almost never met with hostility intentionally. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-C Name: Malcaya Origin: Ouroboros Gender: Female Age: 27 Classification: Human Dragon Hybrid Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Swordswoman, Aura, Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant, Regeneration (Fatal wounds via aura), Non-Physical Interaction (Via aura), Enhanced Senses, Whenever she attacks, an invisible double will appear on the opposite end and mirror her attacks facing her direction Attack Potency: Large Island level (One of the strongest swordsman in the world. Comparable to Vinity) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: Class 1 Striking Strength: Large Island Class Durability: Large Island level (Tanked attacks from Raika) Stamina: Very High Range: Extended Melee Range Standard Equipment: Her sword Intelligence: High Weaknesses: There is a slight delay for her phantasm Notable Attacks/Techniques: Reflection Phantasm: Whenever she strikes, and invisible version of her does the same attack but opposite her direction and reflected so it's facing her. With this, someone can defend from one of her slashes only to be slashed from the back. There is a short but almost not notable delay for when the phantasm appears. This phantasm cannot be killed, and it disappears immediately after performing the attack. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Female Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Swordsman Category:Neutral Good Category:Teacher characters Category:Warriors Category:Dragons Category:Humans Category:Tier 7 Category:Regeneration Users Category:Combat Gods Category:Tier 6